legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Blowhole
Dr. Blowhole is a enhanced intelligent dolphin who is a former villain and Skipper's former archenemy Dr. Blowhole is a dolphin who stands on his fins and has a cybernetic right eye with a former grudge against Skipper, the Penguins and King Julian. He is also a employee for Luciaus Heinous VII Greatest Strength: His Intelligence and his savvyness Greatest Weakness: He's a dolphin you can put two and two together what this is Personality Dr. Blowhole has been described as pure evil and mad in the past by Skipper and he was. He is extremely intelligent and Luciaus' top man due to this. He is also very interested in science and like inventing for a plan for revenge against humans who he saw as cruel. Eventually he changed his mind about it with 3 of his allies and his boss and joined up with Dib and the heroes. Then he calmed and while he was still maniacal, He was more interested in using his science to help his friends, terrorize villains, and for his more personal reasons M.O.D.A.B Storyline Before Slade Strikes Back Dr. Blowhole sometime joined up with Luciuas and his gang and worked for the Court of Demons, But he left with his men to attempt a takeover with the Disney Pen but they failed. Slade Strikes Back Afterwards the team fell into slumber when Slade called them up for a job, and they took it. After a few successive moves, He, Stewie, Oscar, Dr. Doofenschimtz joined Luciaus in his plan to find X. While they originally were there to screw Joker, they came around to the hero side by contributing to his defeat The V Team Island Adventure Dr. Blowhole then made a surprise return to help Bender and Eddy in The V Team Island Adventure. Luciaus and the others joined him and they helped prepare Scourge and Fiona's wedding. The Great Time Travel Adventure Then they returned again for the next adventure and it was revealed that he fathered a daughter named Namine and he loves her very dearly Allies and enemies Allies: Luciaus, Dr. Doofenschimtz, Stewie, Oscar, Dib, Bubbles, Bender, Milo, Lizbeth, Peep, Boomer, Nina, Emperor X, Skipper, King Julian, Starfire Jorgen, Marcine, Ice King, Jake, Heloise, Scorpion, Hans, Noob Enemies: The Joker, Uka Uka, Hunson Abadeer, Alt Doof, Darkwarrior Duck Trivia *Has pleasant skin to touch *Can't pronounce the word penguins *Has a lobster army that works for him and serves Lucius at Misery Inc. *Likes to show his new state of the art technology off mostly to Doofenschimtz and Heloise as he competes with them for who is Lucius's best scientific mind Gallery dr.blowhole `.png Dr.Blowhole.jpg YouTube - Megabyte reboot_2__0042.jpg YouTube - Megabyte reboot_2__0015.jpg YouTube - Megabyte reboot_2__0001.jpg YouTube - luciaus's halloween party- the king of everything_0003.jpg YouTube - luciaus's gang of villains_my other chapter in tails joins the dark side__0026.jpg YouTube - luciaus's gang of villains_my other chapter in tails joins the dark side__0021.jpg Snapshot 1 (8-13-2012 12-04 PM).png Snapshot 2 (8-13-2012 12-05 PM).png Snapshot 3 (8-13-2012 12-05 PM).png Snapshot 4 (8-13-2012 12-05 PM).png Snapshot 5 (8-13-2012 12-06 PM).png Snapshot 6 (8-13-2012 12-08 PM).png Snapshot 7 (8-13-2012 12-08 PM).png Snapshot 8 (8-13-2012 12-08 PM).png Snapshot 9 (8-13-2012 12-08 PM).png Snapshot 10 (8-13-2012 12-09 PM).png Snapshot 11 (8-13-2012 12-09 PM).png Blowhole-army.jpg Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Reformed Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Non Humans Category:Second in Command Category:Characters hailing from The Penguins of Madgascar Universe Category:Members of the B Team Category:Characters who Debutted in Slade Strikes Back Category:Former Members of Slade's ensemble Category:Father of Hero Category:Handicapped Characters Category:True Neutral Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Type V Anti Heroes Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:B Team Members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Pawns Category:Time Travelers Category:Bald Characters Category:Fifth in Command Category:Token Evil Teammate Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Guest Stars Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Scientists Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Enemies of Uka Uka's Forces Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The V Team's allies Category:The Anime Empire`s allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Neil Patrick Harris Category:Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Sibling Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Lucius' Gang Category:Deceased Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Peter Pan's Victims Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Wataru Takagi Category:Animated characters Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Characters in The4everreival's stories Category:Reformed Villains in The4everreival's Stories